


practice makes perfect

by polkadottedmars



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mini-mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadottedmars/pseuds/polkadottedmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nancy's robot baby for her health class' parenting project goes missing, she and Ned have to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> older fic reposted from Livejournal

“Congratulations! It’s a boy!”

Nancy scrutinized the doll her teacher had placed on her desk. The last thing she needed was a project that was going to require all of her attention. In addition to the upcoming biology test she wasn’t looking forward to, she had a date with Ned that weekend that she _was_ looking forward to. 

“Remember class, the sensors in these dolls are very sensitive. They’ll record how long you leave them crying, so if shutting them up isn’t motivation enough to care for them maybe your grade will be. Fail this project and you’ll be seeing me next year all over again.”

“Ew, like anyone wants Dragon Drake again,” Bess shuddered. “I’m pretty sure the best part of senior year is never having to listen to her disease lectures again.”

Nancy snickered. “She does have a way with words.”

“Painting pictures in your head that’ll never go away,” Bess fake gagged. “Our class will probably be virgins for a long time.” A wide grin broke out on her face. “Well, you being the exception. You won’t be able to resist the hotness that is Ned for much longer.”

Blushing, Nancy ducked her head down. “Bess, stop it!”

“What?” Bess asked innocently. “I’m sorry, I know you’re my best friend but even I have to appreciate the glory that is Ned with this shirt off.”

“You’re never going to the beach with us again,” Nancy said over Bess’ laughter.

“Speaking of Ned, your son has his eyes!” Bess squealed from next to her. “Hey, do you think Alex is looking at me?”

Nancy turned around in her seat. River Heights High’s baseball star was holding his doll by one leg, poking its head with the tip of his pencil. Nancy shook her head. “Please, please tell me you are not interested in him” she begged.

Bess only giggled in response.

Quickly turning around, Nancy eyed her suspiciously. “What did you do?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Bess pointed to her doll’s name tag. “What do you think I should name mine?”

“Tell me you didn't…,” Nancy trailed off, looking down at her own doll. The previously blank name tag was adorned with Bess’ flowing handwriting. “You did,” Nancy said flatly.

///

Carson entered the living room, a warm smile on his face. “Hey, girls. How was school?”

Bess’ eyes twinkled mischievously. “Some of us had a better day than others. Nancy has some news for you, Grandpa.”

The color drained from Carson’s face. “Excuse me?”

Nancy threw one of the couch pillows at her friend. “Are you trying to give my dad a heart attack?”

“Someone needs to tell me what’s going on. Now,” Carson demanded.

Nancy picked up the car seat, previously hidden from Carson’s view, up from the floor. “It’s just a school project, Dad. One that Bess is having way too much fun with.”

Visibly calmer, Carson sat down beside his daughter on the couch. “Where’s your doll, Bess?”

“There may have been an accident,” Bess answered slowly. “I’m supposed to pick up a new one at school tomorrow.”

Carson’s eyebrow lifted. “Dare I ask?”

Nancy chuckled. “She tripped in those giant heels of hers and the baby went flying across the hallway.” She turned to her father. “And they’re not dolls. These things cry and record how well you take care of them.”

Carson unbuckled the car seat and lifted the doll into his arms, chuckling. “Nifty idea, I suppose.”

“I heard enough crying earlier, Mr. Drew. Please don’t wake Ned Jr. up from his nap,” Bess pleaded.

“Ned Jr.?” A tortured look came over Carson’s face. “You’re still going out with Ned this weekend, right?”

Nancy nodded, puzzled. “Why?”

Carson handed her the doll as it began to whimper. “I’m thinking the doll would make a great third-wheel.”

///

“Nancy, dear, what a surprise!” Edith opened the door to let her in.

Nancy smiled sheepishly at Ned’s mother. “I’m sorry for coming over unannounced.”

“Nonsense. You know you’re always welcome,” Edith replied, ushering Nancy into the kitchen. “I was just making a snack for when Ned gets back from practice.” She looked down at the car seat in Nancy’s hands. “Now who do we have here?”

Nancy placed the car seat on the island counter and took a seat. “A project for health class. It’s actually why I’m here. I have this huge test to study for, but it seems like every time I get into it, the baby cries.”

“I remember the days,” Edith recalled, chuckling. “Ned used to sense the moment I was doing something.”

Nancy grinned. “He can be a bit of a distraction sometimes.” Adjusting the blanket on top of the doll she added, “At least you weren’t getting graded on how fast you soothed his crying or how well-regulated his temperature was.”

Edith peered down into the car seat. “I imagine you’re looking for Ned to babysit?” Edith laughed softly.

Nancy nodded eagerly. “Just for a couple of hours, so I can get through some of these readings. I’ll even stay here to study in case it’s too much for him. I just need someone else to handle the crying for a little bit.”

“Something tells me Ned would have a hard time saying no to anything you asked.”

Ned pulled into the driveway beside his girlfriend’s car and grinned. He wasn’t expecting to see her tonight. Carson didn’t usually approve of her heading out on school nights. He rushed inside the house, craning his neck to find Nancy.

“In the kitchen,” Edith called out knowingly.

“Hey, Mom. Hey, Nan.” He stopped short in the doorway when he noticed the doll his mom was holding. “Um, what’s going on?”

His girlfriend smiled brightly. “Remember how excited you were about our plans for the weekend?”

Ned nodded slowly, a sinking feeling forming in his stomach. “Tell me you’re not cancelling. Our schedules haven’t coordinated for weeks!”

“Not exactly,” Nancy said slyly. “It’s just that I really have to get some studying in today so we can go out. Which means I need you to babysit.”

“Babysit a doll?”

“A robotic doll for my health class.” She pouted. “Pretty please?”

A sucker for her pout, Ned sighed. “Of course.” He looked wearily at the doll in his mother’s arms. “So what’s its name?”

Nancy winced. “Bess grabbed the name sticker before I got a chance.”

///

“Do you want to stop by the toy store after school?” Bess asked. “Hazel needs some new outfits.”

George looked up from her plate. “Of all the names in the world, you picked Hazel?”

Bess rolled her eyes. “Watch some popular television, George. Hazel is only the best character ever. I can’t believe she broke up with Bobby last week. They’re soul mates!”

George’s doll began to cry, stopping her from teasing her cousin. “I’d rather not waste money buying clothes for a doll I’m getting rid of in a week.” Her eyebrows furrowed when the doll wouldn’t stop. “I think Mrs. Drake gave me a defective doll for being absent yesterday.”

Nancy lifted her milk carton to her lips to mask her grin. “Sorry, Bess, but we’ll have to pass too.”

“Nope,” Bess pointed her plastic fork at Nancy. “Hazel and Ned Jr. are going to marry one day and there’s no way any future son-in-law of mine is going to go around wearing the same blue onesie forever.”

“You’re delusional, Bess,” George admonished her cousin.

“And you’re a killjoy,” Bess responded. She turned to Nancy. “Please, best friend in the whole world? I’ll baby-sit Ned Jr. for your big date,” she pleaded. “While wearing flats! No flying babies this time.”

Nancy found herself agreeing to Bess’ bribe.

“Pink ducks or yellow turtles?” Bess asked holding up two onesies, a couple of hours later.

“Bess,” Nancy whined. “Why are we really doing this?”

Bess smiled apologetically. “After I kind of killed the last doll, Mrs. Drake said I need to be extra attentive to this one or else I fail. I’m trying to put some extra effort in.”

Laughing, Nancy said, “Okay. I’ll humor you with this shopping trip then. But nothing for Ned Jr.!”

Bess bounced on her heels. “You called him Ned Jr.!” Putting back the yellow onesie, she waggled her eyebrows. “So how is Ned as a daddy? Did he take good care of Junior when he baby-sat?”

Nancy’s face flushed. “Actually…he was really sweet. They watched a football game and Ned explained everything. Mr. Nickerson even held the doll for a little bit.”

Bess’ eyes lit up. “You two are so getting married and having a bunch of little kids. I can’t wait to be Auntie Bess!”

“Just because Ned can read to a doll doesn’t mean we’re ready for kids,” Nancy commented. She winced. “I didn’t mean to say that. Do not repeat it.”

“He read to it?” Bess asked eagerly. “What did he read? The sports section or a fairy tale? Please tell me it was about a princess detective and her strapping prince.”

Nancy shoved a polka dotted onesie at Bess. “Not telling.”

///

“You don’t actually need to strap him in, you know. Bess only lives a few blocks away.”

Ned looked at Nancy bewildered. “Of course, you do.” He turned back to face his car. “I looked up how to do this online so it’ll only take another minute.”

“You’re acting a little like Bess,” Nancy said concerned.

“Hey, the assignment was to treat it like a real baby. I’m just making sure you don’t fail.” Ned turned back to face her triumphantly. “When I start dressing him up in designer clothes you can start to worry.” He opened her car door for her.

“As if you haven’t already thought of putting him in Mapleton’s colors,” Nancy teased as she got in the car.

Ned shrugged. “Well he does have my name on him. He has to represent.”

The rest of the car ride was spent in comfortable silence, only interrupted by an eager Bess running out of her house to collect the doll.

“Why are you so excited?” Nancy asked her curiously.

Bess wiggled her eyebrows at Ned. "I’ve been waiting all day to watch Mr. Mom with Junior.”

Ned shook his head. “Don’t be jealous that I haven’t dropped him,” he teased, unbuckling the car seat.

“He’s in good hands,” Bess promised.

Three hours later the couple found themselves back at Bess’ house, ringing her doorbell.

“Hi, Mrs. Marvin! We’re just here to pick up my doll from Bess,” Nancy said when Bess’ mother opened the door.

Bess’ mother frowned. “Bess left about an hour ago. She spilled some nail polish on hers and had to run to the store for remover.” She chuckled. “Red polish, unfortunately. It looked like a blood bath.”

“Did she take both dolls?” Nancy asked frowning, beginning to worry.

“Yes. She was going to drop yours off with Hannah.”

“Thanks.” Nancy pulled her phone out and began to call Bess. “Hannah isn’t even home.”

“Maybe she kept him with her,” Ned offered helplessly.

Nancy spent the trip to her house alternating between calling Bess and worrying. “Why isn’t she answering? This is half of my grade!”

Ned parked in Nancy’s driveway while she ran to her porch.

“He’s not here!” she cried out frustrated, pulling her phone out once again.

“Want to go back to her house to wait? Or the drugstore and see if she’s still there?”

Nancy sat down on her porch swing, defeated. “Knowing Bess she had to go to a mall three towns over. We might as well wait here. She’ll be back eventually.”

“Come on,” Ned said pulling the keys out of her hands. “Let’s wait inside where it’s not freezing.” He opened the door for her.

“We never should have gone out without him,” Nancy said.

Ned laughed softly. “All new parents deserve some time off.” He pulled her towards the couch. “Take your mom hat off and put your detective one on. What do you think happened?”

Nancy folded her arms defiantly. “I think Bess decided her grade was way more important than mine.”

“Nan, if anyone can solve the case of the missing robot baby, it’s you,” Ned said.

“Well, Bess did mention the other day some sales she wanted to go to today.” Nancy bit her lip. “I didn’t really listen, but I remember some of the stores.”

“Lead the way, detective,” Ned teased her.

///

“Who’s your hero?”

Nancy turned around to see her boyfriend holding up the car seat holding her doll. “Ned! Thank you.” Looking around, she asked, “Where’s Bess?”

Ned looped his arm around Nancy’s, turning her towards the exit. “I was thinking we could give her a taste of her own medicine. She wasn’t watching him, so she didn’t notice I took him. What if we made her go on a wild goose chase of her own?”

“You’re bad, Nickerson,” Nancy said laughing.

They had spent two hours on a wild goose chase, following suggestions from cashiers who had talked to Bess. Both were tired and annoyed that Bess wasn’t answering her phone. They agreed to wait at Nancy’s house for Bess to realize her error.

It was there an hour later that Bess found them curled on her couch, the doll between them. Nervously, she tugged on Nancy’s shoulder to wake her.

Nancy startled, waking Ned up too. “Bess,” she said evenly.

“I’m so sorry. I tore the store apart looking for him. I just didn’t want to take him in the dressing room with me, so I left him right there outside the door and then I was freaking out ‘cause who would want to steal a doll? I even started yelling at a little girl holding a doll, so I’m pretty sure I’ll never be allowed into the store again, but it’s okay because I so deserved to be punished and you can-”

“Stop,” Nancy tiredly cut off her friend’s rambling. “Why didn’t you let me know you were going out? We would have come home. I can’t fail this project, Bess.”

Bess sighed. “I didn’t want you to get mad. In hindsight, I see where I went wrong,” she admitted. “But I promise you I stopped every time the doll cried. You won’t fail.”

Nancy shrugged her shoulders. “We can talk about it later. It’s over now.”

Bess nodded and left.

“I can’t wait until this project is over next week,” Nancy announced. “I feel like a mom. Like I should ground Bess for not being responsible.”

Ned laughed, pulling her close to him. “Practice make perfect. You’re just working on your maternal side, which I’m kind of liking.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “Just don’t be too hard on Bess.”

“I won’t,” Nancy promised. “Hey, didn’t you have something planned after our date?”

Ned nodded. “I texted the guys to let them know. You needed me.”

“Guess I owe you now,” Nancy said slyly, pulling him towards her for a kiss. “What was it you said, practice makes perfect?” she asked.

“Something like that,” Ned said leaning down, grinning. 

///

“You’re never getting grandchildren,” Nancy announced over breakfast the following weekend.

Carson grinned from behind his newspaper. “Taking care of the doll that awful?”

Nancy shrugged. “That was fine. Trusting him with anyone was the issue!” She took a bite of her eggs. “Ned and his parents were great, but Bess just about gave me a heart attack!”

Her father chuckled. “Your mother lost you in the supermarket once. You were always wandering off.”

“Well that was my own fault.”

“I’m sure she’ll be more responsible when it comes to a real baby,” Carson said. “Especially since you won’t be having children until you’re thirty,” he added sternly. “I don’t care how good Ned was with the doll.”

“Dad!” Nancy groaned.

“Speak of the devil,” Carson teased as the doorbell rang. “Am I correct in assuming that’s your gentleman caller at the door?”

“Remind me never to leave you and Bess in the same room for too long. You two would have too much fun,” Nancy said, getting up to answer the door. She returned with Ned in tow.

“Breakfast, Ned?” Carson asked.

“No thanks, Mr. Drew. I didn’t realize I was interrupting,” Ned replied politely.

“Sorry, Ned,” Nancy apologized. “I’m running late this morning. It was nice to get a full night’s rest.”

“Thirty,” Carson muttered under his breath.

“Give me ten minutes to change?” Nancy asked, ignoring her father.

“Sure,” Ned said easily taking a seat at the dining room table.

Nancy gathered up her dishes and directed her best ‘behave’ face at her father. “Be right back!” she called, walking into the kitchen.

“So, Ned, Nancy tells me you helped her with her project?”

Ned nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Carson waited for him to elaborate.

Sensing what Carson wanted to hear, Ned said, “I was happy to help. It was hard, though. Kids are far into my future.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you, Nickerson,” Carson said, turning back to his paper. “Sports section?”

“Nope, we’re leaving!” Nancy said, rushing in and pulling Ned up from his seat.

“That was quick,” Carson remarked.

Nancy sent her father a pointed look. “Didn’t want to make Ned wait long.” She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Love you. I’ll be home before dinner.”

“Love you too. Remember, thirty!” Carson said to his retreating daughter.

“Thirty?” Ned asked as he waited near the doorway for Nancy to bundle up.

“Don’t ask,” Nancy said unamused. She moved in close to him. “Morning.”

He leaned down to kiss her. “It’s a good one now.”

Grinning, Nancy put her arms around his neck. “Promise me something?”

“Anything,” Ned answered, not missing a beat.

“When we have kids, Bess is never allowed to babysit,” Nancy said, turning around and walking out her door.

Ned stood shocked. “Wait, when we have kids?” he asked, a smile breaking out on his face as he followed his girlfriend.

Carson groaned from his place in the doorway to the dining room, hidden from view. “She’s going to kill me before she turns thirty.”


End file.
